You and I
by jperroso
Summary: Spencer and Toby are in love. When Alex Santiago returns to Rosewood, he puts up a good front. What happens when Alex starts acting strange?
1. Surprises

**Toby's POV  
**

I decided to leave work early because I missed my girlfriend so much today, and I wanted to go surprise her by visiting her. She knows I have work today, so she'll be shocked when I show up at her house and give her a kiss right on the lips. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never want to lose her. I think about her so much all the time. She's so beautiful, smart, adorable, and everything I've ever wanted. She's a perfectionist, too. I love everything about her- and I love her.

I arrived at her doorstep and knocked on the door gently. She gave me the key to her house, but I left it at my loft. I was so eager to surprise her that I forgot to go back to my loft to get it, so I just decided to knock on the door. Hopefully, she's the only one home right now. I should probably make sure the person who opens the door is _my _girlfriend. She might be hanging out with her friends, or her parents might be home. I don't want to accidentally kiss her mom on the lips... that would be really weird and awkward. Her parents already don't favor me.

As soon as I saw the beautiful figure who opened the door, I knew it was _my_ girl. It's the girl I love- Spencer! I didn't even give her a moment to think or wonder why I'm at her doorstep. I just leaned in and gave her a long kiss on the lips. She looped one arm around my neck, and used the other to stroke my hair with her fingers. My arms flew to her petite waist, and my hands went up and down on her back.

Then I heard Spencer's friend Aria. She said, "Hey there. Are you guys done?"

Crap. Dammit. Shit. Her friends are here! Why would she kiss me back if she's with her friends? Is she _trying _to get us watched by her friends. I've always felt weird about kissing Spencer in front of her friends, but I do it anyways. I don't care if they know how much I love her, and that I can't get enough of her. I chuckled and pulled away from the kisses. I take Spencer's hand.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I stared at the floor. "I decided to leave work early because I wanted to see Spencer. I didn't know she already had company. Uh, I guess I'll be on my way out now. Later, Spence."

I kissed Spencer's cheek before adjusting my backpack and getting ready to exit her house. I really didn't want to leave! I wanted to stay with her and cuddle with her all night long. She's my girlfriend, shouldn't I be able to do that?

"Oh, I wasn't asking you to leave, Toby," Aria chuckled. "I'm sorry if it sounded that way. I just didn't know you were coming to Spencer's, too."

I shrugged, "It's a surprise visit."

"That's so sweet," Aria smiled. "You can join us- if Spencer's okay with it."

I looked to Spencer for approval. She was smiling. She said, "Why would I _not_ be okay with it? Why'd you leave work early?"

I put my arm around Spencer and told her, "I was at work... I just kept thinking about how I wanted to see you, and then I decided to leave early so I could just give you a surprise visit at your house, and here I am."

"That's so romantic!" Aria exclaimed. "Ezra should do stuff like that for me. Anyways, Toby, we're watching a movie, so yeah..."

I sat between Spencer and Emily. Emily tapped my shoulder, "Oh, hey Toby! I didn't know you were coming, too. What's up?"

"I wanted to surprise my favorite girl," I said with a smile. I'm talking about Spencer, of course. "And now I'm here for the movie. It's cool, though. I really haven't spent much time with you guys in a while. Em, we should really catch up some time."

"We should," Emily agreed. "How about coffee with just you and me tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," I nodded. I'm excited to spend some time with Emily. I never get the chance to hang out with her, and she's like one of my best friends. She's such a nice girl, and I miss her. When I started dating Spencer, I spend less time with Emily. It was already hard to balance work and time with Spencer, so I barely got any time with Emily. It's time that I give her some time, too. Don't get me wrong, though- I love Spencer. I love having time with her. I just want to hang out with Emily, too. I wish I could balance all three, but that's a little tricky.

So after that, Hanna and Aria popped the movie in, and I had to sit through the boring chick-flick. I bet Hanna chose this one, didn't she? It seemed like Hanna's kind of movie. Only half of the movie was finished when I tapped Spencer's shoulder.

"Speeeencer," I whispered. "Spenceee! Where's the bathroom? Can you show me where it is?"

Spencer whispered back, "You've been here before, you know where it is."

"I forgot! Show me," I pleaded.

"Fine," Spencer got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Hanna asked.

"Toby wants to know where the bathroom is," Spencer responded.

"Oh, okay," Hanna said.

So we left Hanna, Aria, and Emily to watch the movie, and Spencer was supposed to show me where the bathroom is. Does she really think I want to know where the bathroom is? I've been here like a million times, I already know where it is.

"Here it is," Spencer pointed to the large bathroom. "You've been here so much. How could you forget where it is?"

I smiled seductively at her, "I _didn't _forget where the bathroom is. I just wanted to be alone with you. That chick-flick is so goddamn boring! Now, come here. I didn't leave work early to sit through a chick-flick. I left work early so I could be with the girl I love."


	2. You're So Busted

**Spencer's POV  
**

Toby is the most romantic guy ever. I can't believe he left work early just to see me, and then pretended that he needed to use the bathroom so that he could be alone with me. I just _love_ him so much. I never want to let him go. His blue eyes are the most paralyzing things I've ever seen, and his heart is golden. I sometimes wonder how he's just so... _perfect_. He's so perfectly breathtaking!

He stepped closer to me and planted his lips right on mine. Every time I kiss him, it feels like heaven. I fall in love with him through every kiss he gives me. This kiss didn't just stop there. He moved his kisses down to my chin, and I lifted my neck up so I could give him access to it. He gladly went on to planting little kisses on my neck. Those breathtaking kisses made me moan, and I couldn't stop it. He just makes me feel so good!

"Mmm... We... Shouldn't... Be... Doing... This..." I said between each kiss he left on my neck. He doesn't take no for an answer, though. He wanted to keep going, and so he did. "T-Toby, my friends... they're in the other room."

Toby parted his lips from my neck. He gave me a quick smile before slowly pushing be backwards and into the bathroom. He stepped away from me and locked the bathroom door, and then joined me again. He thinks giving us privacy is going to help? My friends are going to notice that we're gone!

"W-what if they come here?" I asked, concerned of getting caught.

He didn't say anything, he just silenced me with another kiss on the lips. I took that as a message to shut the hell up and just kiss back, so I did just that. I felt Toby's hands begin exploring underneath my shirt. His touch made my body shiver, in a good way. His fingertips touched my bare stomach, and I _liked_ it. No guy had ever made me feel the way that Toby makes me feel whenever I'm around him.

This is so much better than watching that dumb chick-flick that Hanna chose. I'd much rather be here with him! He makes me feel good. My hands go from cupping his cheeks, down to the collar of his cottony button-up shirt. My hands keep going down until I reach the first button of his shirt. While he kisses my lips and feels my stomach, I begin to unbutton the first button on his shirt.

I know what's under that shirt, and what's under looks _hot_. Every time I see him shirtless, I melt. He's got an amazingly built structure.

I finish popping off every last button on his shirt. I'm ready to just throw his shirt to the ground, but he has other plans to undress _me_. I'm okay with that, though. We've done this before, so it's not like it's new.

He began to pull my top over my head, leaving me in my bra. His hands run down my shoulders, and then he places his lips back on mine. Now, it's my turn to get that damn shirt off of him. I push his button-up right off his shoulders, and it falls to the floor of the bathroom. Are we seriously hooking up in my bathroom? Whatever, I don't really give a crap right now. This guy makes me crazy.

**ARIA'S POV**

Where the hell have Spencer and Toby been? Hanna said she went to show Toby where the bathroom is, but they haven't been back since! Is she seriously ditching the movie to hang out with him? Wow, Toby Cavanaugh makes that girl nuts. I'm going to go find that girl and pull her ass right back to this movie. It doesn't take _that_ long to show someone where the bathroom is!

"Emily, Hanna, I'm going to go check on them," I said. "They've been gone for a really long time."

"They have," Hanna agreed. "Aria, do you want me to put the movie on pause?"

"Nah, it's okay, you guys can keep watching," I tell her. "Be right back."

"Kay," Hanna nodded, and Emily and her resumed their attention to the movie playing on the screen.

I go to check the downstairs bathroom, but nobody's there. I head to the upstairs bathroom, and there's a light on... and some... _moaning_. What the hell? That girl is _not _hooking up with her boyfriend on a movie night! Please tell me that it's just Toby in there. I doubt it, though.

"Spencer, you in there?" I call out. "Toby?"

I don't think they hear me when I call out to them. I knock on the bathroom door, but nobody answers it. I finally hear Spencer whispering something to him. The door creaks open a little bit, and Toby sticks his head out the door.

"Oh, hey there, Aria," Toby greets me. "Um, what's up?"

"Open the door," I demand. "What's taking you so long? And Spence, where is she?"

"Umm..." Toby stared at the floor. "I don't know."

"We all know you're not going to the bathroom, Toby!" I roll my eyes. Does he actually believe that I think he's going to the bathroom? "Open the goddamn door."

Toby gives up in defeat and opens the door fully. I walk in to see Spencer in her _frikin' bra_. Her tank top is on the floor, and her eyes are wide. Damn, that girl just got busted by me for the second time! Toby's shirt is also on the floor, and he's of course, shirtless.

I know, I know... it's off-topic, but Toby has really nice abs! I see why Spencer was willing to hook up with him in the bathroom now. I've never seen him shirtless before.

"Are you serious?" I sigh.

"We... uh... got bored," Spencer quickly said. "So we... uh... didn't wanna watch the movie anymore."

"Fine, resume whatever you're doing," I roll my eyes.

"No, uh... I think we'll get back to the movie," Toby bites his lip.

"Good," I smile.

Toby and Spencer put their shirts back on and they start holding hands. They're a really good couple and all, but they're totally obsessed with each other. I can just _tell_ that they're completely in love sometimes. We walk back downstairs, and I don't tell Hanna and Emily what happened, and they don't even bother to ask. I think that they can tell that something weird happened.

I glance towards Spencer and Toby throughout the rest of the movie, but they're still not paying attention. They're basically having eye-sex throughout the movie. They're eyeing each other and chuckling together. She's even sitting on his lap. They've also kissed throughout it all.

Some day, I should have Ezra do that with me. It actually seems sort of... fun.


	3. Swim Time

**_CALEB'S POV_**

Hanna decided we were all going to the pool today. I'm glad we get to have some fluffy times for a change, rather than drama. Hanna's friends and their partners are also going to be there, so I assume I'll be seeing Toby, Mr. Fitz, and Paige, along with the other girls. It's going to be weird going swimming with a teacher. I still can't believe Aria and Ezra are going out.

I put my swim trunks on, and my shirt falls to the floor of Hanna's bedroom. She's letting me crash here until I get my own place. With the money from my business, I might be able to pay the rent for an apartment soon. I can finally stop feeding off of my own girlfriend.

Hanna walked in her bedroom an rolled her eyes, "Caleb, as sexy as you look without your shirt, you can't just leave your shirt on the floor, unless you're trying to piss my mom off."

"I'm sorry, baby," I apologize and take a step closer to her. I kiss her lips quicky before I say. "I promise I'll be tidier around your house from now on, Hanna."

"Good, now let's hurry the fuck up and go to the pool. Spencer rented out the whole place, so it's a private pool party for us," Hanna happily says. "It's awesome how Spencer's money can get us anything. I love her, even without her money, though."

"Do you love me, baby?" I ask as I pick my shirt up from the ground.

"Of course I do," Hanna smiles.

**TOBY'S POV**

We are at the pool right now. Spence looks so cute in her tiny bikini. I can see her creamy long legs, and her smooth skin. She looks so adorable as she talks with her friends.

I invade her little posse and put my hands on her shoulders while she's talking to her friends. I begin to kiss her neck lightly, and I can feel her shiver at my touch. I move my hands down to her waist. I'm still standing behind her, though.

"Toby! What the hell are you doing?" Spencer pulls away from me. I can hear her laugh, though.

Her friends are looking at me like I'm fucking crazy. I chuckle at Spencer's cuteness and I wrap my arms around her waist. This girl is mine... all mine. My hands run up her body, and I cover her eyes.

"Excuse me, ladies," I say. "I need to show your wonderful friend Spencer a little surprise, okay? Um, yeah."

I can see Hanna thinks that I mean sex. Ha, no. I'm going to do something that will probably make Spencer not kiss me for the rest of the day. I know she'll end up kissing me anyways, though. She can't stay alone too long, because all her friends are going to be occupied by their own partners.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Spencer asks me. "Where are we going? What's the surprise?"

"Oh Spencer, stop with the questions," I laugh. "You'll see the surprise in a minute! Be patient, baby."

I'm still covering her eyes as I slowly guide her to the pool. When we're standing on the edge of the pool, I get ready to shove her right in!

"You'll see your surprise in just a second, baby," I tell her. "Get ready. Oh, and you should know that I love you very much."

"I love you, too," she happily says back.

It's good to know that she loves me before I shove her into the pool... With that, I give Spencer a tough shove, and she falls into the pool water with a scream. She goes under, and comes right back up to the surface. She breathes heavily, and looks _furious _with me.

"Toby. Fucking. Cavanaugh!" Spencer yells. "Why the hell did you do that to me, you jerk! I could've drowned!"

"I never would've let you drown, baby," I tell her with a smug smile.

"I hate you," Spencer rolls her eyes.

I see Ezra, Caleb, Hanna, Emily, Paige, and Aria laughing at what I did to Spencer. I give her a hand so she can get up. I can tell that she's going to pull me in, so I prepare myself to dive right in.

And then, I fall right in! My shorts nearly fall off at the force of crashing into the pool.

"I saw that coming," I chuckled as my head reached the surface.

I crash my lips against Spencer's, and luckily, she kisses me back. I stroke her hair as I deepen the kiss, and I push her gently against the pool wall. My hands reach the back of her bikini, and I get ready to pull the string and let the top of it fall.

"Toby!" Emily stops me. "I thought it was just a little making out, but I see you need pool sex, too."

I chuckle as I pull back from Spencer's lips. My hands leave the back of her bikini, and one of them grabs her hand.

"Sorry, I got carried away," I apologized.

The rest of them join us in the private pool.


	4. Breathless

**HANNA'S POV**

Damn, Caleb's such a good kisser. I love the taste of his lips- it makes me feel... just damn! I allow him to run his fingers through my hair as he pulls me closer. I can feel the kiss deepen, allowing me to taste more of his goddamn tasty lips. I see why Spencer likes doing this with Toby so much. Aria and Ezra must have a hell of a time doing this, too. It's been forever since I've made out with my badass boy.

I pull back a little, but my arms are still looped around his neck. "Are we going to swim, or are we going to make out?"

"I'd prefer make out," Caleb chuckled. "Whatever you want, babe."

"As much as I love your lips, I think I'd like to take a swim," I tell him. I love how he's so calm about me breaking off our session. "Swim with me, baby."

"Gladly," Caleb agrees, taking my hand. "If you feel like drowning, I'll be your lifeguard. Luckily, I don't try to drown my girlfriend, much like Mr. Toby Cavanaugh did." Caleb points to Toby, and we all start laughing at him.

"It was just a joke," Toby defends himself. "I wasn't actually going to let my little baby drown."

Toby places a kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"You gross people," I laugh.

"Says the girl who was just making out with Caleb," Toby points out.

"If you ever drown me, I won't love you anymore," Spencer informs him.

"Why the fuck would I drown you for real?" Toby asks with a smile. "If I drowned you, I wouldn't get to see your beautiful face anymore."

"You'd drown me because you're a bad boy," Spencer smiles and rests her head on his soaking wet chest.

...Don't tell Caleb, but Toby's got some fine abs! Spencer's a lucky-ass girl. He's perfect. BUT- My Caleb is _way _more perfect than him.

**ARIA'S POV**

"Toby, if you kill my bestie, I will murder you," I say, laughing a little.

I was dying of laughter when Toby shoved Spencer into the pool. It was so cute and funny. He wrapped his arms around her, and covered her eyes, telling her he has a surprise. Oh, and he tried to seduce her before, by kissing her neck right in front of us. Then all of a sudden, he takes her to the edge of the pool and just shoves her in!

Ezra puts his arm around me and says, "Oh Toby, you're lucky that you found someone who will finally be in a steady relationship with you, so why the hell would you try to kill her?"

"I wasn't trying to kill her!" Toby defends. "I don't want her dead! I'm not making love to a dead chick, for your information."

Spencer glares at him, "Toby, that was unnecessary information."

Damn right, it was.

"I'm lucky to be with you," I whisper to Ezra.

"No, no," Ezra shakes his head. "_I'm_ lucky to be with _you_. I love you, babe."

"It's not possible. I love you the most," I tell him.

"You can't, because I love you to infinity!" Ezra says, turning to face me and grabbing my shoulders. "You're perfect! You're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny, oh god... You're perfect, Aria Montgomery. I love you so much."

This guy. THIS GUY. _This goddamn guy_. He is my life! He is my everything! I love him to the ends of the earth. Oh Ezra Fitz, you're just perfect. You know exactly what to say to me, and when. That was just a perfect little line he said, and it got my heart melting.

"You are just _too _amazing," I tell him. "That was so goddamn sweet, Ezra. I love you, too!"

Ezra pecked my lips. He then said, "It's only the truth, babe."

I nuzzle into him a little. I love this guy!

**TOBY'S POV**

Why do they all think I'm trying to murder Spencer? It was only a joke, bitches!

"Hanna and Caleb are swimming now. Can we swim?" Spencer asks me.

"You don't have to ask me permission to swim," I chuckle.

"I'm not asking you for permission," Spencer rolls her eyes. "I want you to swim with me, genius!"

"Oh," I smile. "I'd do anything for you. Of course I'll swim with you."

"Good," she says, and squeezes my hand. "Even though you tried to kill me and drown me, I want you to know that I love you."

"Are you expecting an 'I love you' war like Aria and Ezra?" I ask, chuckling. "You'd never win that war, though. I'd definitely win it, because I love you a billion-gazillion times more than you love me."

"I wasn't looking for a war, but that was sweet," her eyes twinkle. That's so fucking adorable!

"Wanna have a no-breathing contest?" I ask, childishly grinning.

"Hell yes!" Spencer exclaims. "This better not be another attempt to kill me, Toby."

"I'm never going to kill you, baby," I chuckle. "Let's have our contest now."

We both duck our heads into the water, and hold our breath. I hate this, but I gotta beat Spencer! Then I realize I don't want to win this contest... I just want to be with my amazing girlfriend. I know we're underwater, but I grab her underneath the surface, and I plant a kiss on her lips, and we stay like that, losing our breath.

After we both know we can't breathe any longer, we go back up to the surface, still making out. God... This is perfect.


	5. Old Flame

**ALEX'S POV**

My father owns this really nice pool place, which _Spencer Hastings _rented for a private party today. I miss her. She was a great girlfriend. I don't want to think of her as my ex-girlfriend, it breaks my heart! I know she's with that carpenter guy now, so I can't really do anything. Luckily, my father asked me to be the waiter for the pool party because the waiter that my father hired fell sick, which means I get to step up!

I know I don't have a chance with Spencer Hastings now, but I want to go catch up with her a little. Maybe if she and the carpenter ever break up, we can have a little reunion, if we can pick up in the right way. She's a mature girl, I know she won't hold a grudge just because I dumped her a few years ago. I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. I sometimes wonder if I'm still in love with her...

"Hi, I'm Alex Santiago, and I'll be your server today! If you need any snacks or anything, I'm the guy to help you-" I pretended to act shock when I recognized her. "Holy crap, it's _you_! I didn't expect to run into you, Spencer. Funny seeing you here, renting out my father's pool complex."

"Oh, hey there, Alex," Spencer gives me one of her breathtaking smiles. "I didn't know this was your father's pool. I actually didn't expect to see you again after what happened a couple of years ago. It's nice to see you here, though."

She's in the water, looking flawless in her bikini. Man, I'm such a perv... That carpenter, Toby Cavanaugh, has his arm around her.

"Hey, I'm Toby," he greets me. "Spence, you know him? Is he a friend of yours?"

I see one of Spencer's friends, Hanna, giving an awkward look at both of them. Is Spencer gonna tell her new boyfriend that we were always just friends? She's always been an honest girl. I can't believe that I didn't trust her. I now know she didn't lie to me... Damn. I made a mistake when I left her.

"Oh, um this is a guy from Rosewood High... Alex Santiago," Spencer tells him. "He's my uh... ex-boyfriend."

I watch the smile fade from Toby's face. It looks like he's a little protective of his girlfriend. I would be protective of her if I was still with her, too. Am I a threat to his relationship with her? I don't want to destroy their relationship or anything, but I'd love for a second chance with Spencer.

"I promise you, Toby- there's _nothing_ left between Alex and I," Spencer whispers to him, taking his hand. "I love you, and only you. I want to be with you forever, okay? You don't have to worry about any other guy."

She gives him another smile and pecks his cheek. _I _feel jealous of them now. He's the one that has her, and he doesn't need to get jealous of me dating her in the past! We're obviously over now. She seems like she's really into him.

"Alex, this is my boyfriend," Spencer introduces him. "You might have seen him working around town- he's a great carpenter. Toby Cavanaugh's his name."

_Toby Cavanaugh_. He's the guy dating the girl I want so badly. Fuck.

"It's great to meet you, Toby," I smile at them. I hope it doesn't look fake! "Well, now you know me as Alex. Oh, and it's great to see you lovely ladies again! Hello Aria, Emily, and Hanna. Caleb, my man. And... Mr. Fitz?"

"Yes, hello Alex," Mr. Fitz says. "Um, I'm kind of dating Aria."

Whoa, whoa, whoa... Back it up. My old English teacher is dating one of Spencer's friends? Didn't see that coming. Well, I guess it's okay, since Mr. Fitz doesn't teach English at our school anymore, and Aria is 18 years old now.

"Well, congratulations to you two," I smile again. "And of course, it's great to see you again, Spencer. I should get to my job, though. Oh, hey Toby- my father's looking for someone to do a little construction job here. You think you're up for it?"

"Of course he's up for it!" Spencer exclaims. "He's such a hard worker. He'll definitely do it. Right, Toby?"

"Um, I guess I'll do it if you want me, to, baby," Toby says.

BABY? It feels awkward watching another guy calling my ex-girlfriend 'baby'.

"You in, Toby?" I ask again, for clarification.

"I guess I am," Toby nods. "I'll start as soon as you need me to."

"I'll give you my father's number on your way out," I smile at him. "He'd love to have an expert carpenter like you on the job. Anyways... snacks, anybody?"

"I'll take some chips!" Caleb exclaims. "Thanks, bro. Missed ya, Alex."

"You too, Caleb," I say. "It's cool to see you again. I'll get your chips in _uno momento_."

**TOBY'S POV**

Fuck. Spencer's ex-boyfriend is back! He's the charming Spanish boy that she used to date, huh? He thinks he can use his Spanish speaking skills to swoon her over, does he? Well, I may not be a foreign-language charmer, but Spencer's _my_ fucking girlfriend, not his. She will never get back together with him, because she's mine to keep forever! I love her, and he's just a weird ex.

"See Toby? Alex isn't a bad guy," Spencer smiles at me. "He offered you a freakin' great job! I'm sure Mr. Santiago will pay you tons. He's pretty rich. I'm sure he's going to offer a lot for a job at his pool."

"I guess he's alright," I nod. "Thank you so much for making up my mind to take the job. I was so filled with jealousy that I probably would've refused it. I have to thank you for accepting it for me. I could really use the cash."

"Of course, baby," Spencer lightly kisses my cheek. "Don't be jealous. I'm not with Alex anymore... I'm with _you_. And I'm with you for a reason. I want to be with you until the day I die."

I close up Spencer's thoughts by pressing my lips gently against hers. I love her so much.


	6. Flashbacks

**SPENCER'S POV**

I'm kind of glad Alexander Santiago is back in Rosewood. I never thought I'd see him again after he left town, but now he's back! It's not like I want anything to do with him again romantically, but I want to see if we can maybe resume our friendship. We broke up because he didn't trust me, and he didn't trust when I said something was a lie. I'm actually completely okay with our break up now, because if we didn't break up then, I could've possibly still been with him, and I wouldn't have known how great of a boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh is.

At the time, the break up crushed me, though. It was absolutely devastating. I still remember the ferocity in his voice as he screamed at me, and accused me of things I never did. I wonder if he knows the truth about what happened now. I discovered the truth a few days after our break up, but he still didn't believe me, and that was the end of us.

After we ended, he pretended like we didn't know each other anymore. That was low. I never returned to the country club to play tennis, because it was bad enough that I had to see him pretend like we were never anything at school. Even if he doesn't know what really happened in the break up, I think he's over it, because he's acting oddly friendly to me, even though he thinks I'm a... cheater.

I still remember the day we broke up. It was the coldest I've ever seen Alexander Santiago's face.

_"Spencer! What the hell?" I heard the anger in his voice as he approached me. "You're so screwed up, you know. It was so selfish of you to just play me like that. I can't believe that after everything we've been through together, you were cheating on me."_

_"Alex? What?" I was so confused. "What are you talking about? I can assure you that I'm seeing nobody but you. I swear on my mother's life that it's only you."_

_"You obviously don't love your mother very much," Alex snapped. "I guess you made a mistake when sending that text to your other boyfriend, because you accidentally sent it to me, your now ex-boyfriend! You're so low."_

_"I don't have another boyfriend!" I cry. "I only am with you!"_

_"You're not with me anymore," Alex angrily says. "Don't even try to deny cheating on me. You made a mistake when texting the other boyfriend last night, and accidentally sent me a text that was meant for him. I don't even want to know the identity of this guy you're cheating on me with!"_

_"What are you talking about?" I ask, completely startled by this situation. "This is a joke, right? It's probably not even my number! I can't believe you're accusing me of cheating on you like that. Let me see the text, show me proof! This is fake."_

_"I have the text right on my phone," Alex says. "Take a look, you slut."_

_My own boyfriend is calling me a slut! This is terrible. I swear, I never cheated on Alex. I'm only with him right now, he's the only man. This is all fake, it's fake. Maybe someone just switched his contacts or something, I don't know. It can't be me, because I didn't text any 'other man' last night. Actually, I never texted any 'other man' while seeing Alex!_

_He practically shoves the phone harshly into my hands. I take a hold of the phone and read the message on the screen. It reads,_

_'Baby, I can't just break up with Alex and then start seeing you! He'll know I was seeing you, then. It's not as simple as you think. G2G, babe. Miss u, though. I'll ttyl! Love you!' _

_And the contact name is mine! How could this be me? The contacts must be switched. I pressed the button to show me information on the contact. I read the cell phone number... it's mine. I didn't send this, though! There's no way he's going to believe me. Someone's made it look like I'm cheating on Alex. Who would possibly go through so much to ruin our relationship?_

_"I didn't send this," I deny. "Someone must have taken my phone."_

_"Nice excuse, Spencer," Alex rolls his eyes. "We all know you sent me this text by accident. You can tell your 'other man' that we're through, okay? I hope everything's easier for you now. If you have feelings for someone else, the ideal way to be with him is to break up with me like a normal person, not see him behind my back!"_

_"I'm not seeing anyone behind your back! You're the only one I'm seeing right now!" I cry._

_"Yeah, now you're seeing nobody," Alex coldly says. "We're through. Oh, but I'm sure you have your other man. If you didn't send this text, then who did? There's nobody who would care enough to steal your phone and try to break us up! You're just a slutty little cheater, Spencer. Admit it."_

_"Alex, I'm not cheating on you! Believe me!" I plead._

_"There's no way I can believe you. OH, and you're not cheating on me anymore, because there is no longer an 'Alex and Spencer'. It's just 'Spencer and some other guy'," Alex snaps. "Goodbye, Spencer. I want nothing to do with you. Don't bother speaking to me anymore, either. We will NEVER be friends after what you did to me. Freak."_

_He storms away, leaving me there, hurt. I didn't cheat on him. Who stole my phone!? They're ruining my life._

That's when he walked out of my life. It only gets worse, though. I discovered who stole my phone, but he still didn't believe me.

_"Alex! I know you're ignoring me, but we need to talk." I say. "I need to tell you something about our break up, and why that text was ever sent."_

_It was after he was done playing tennis. I surprised him by showing up at the country club. I had been absent from there for a long time, so he was startled to see me there, finally. He ignored me at school, too._

_"What do you want, Spencer?" he coldly asks. "This is the only time I'm going to listen to you talk. You have one chance to explain yourself, and I doubt it's going to go well. There's probably nothing you can do to explain that you cheated on me."_

_"I didn't cheat on you, okay?" I roll my eyes. "Go talk to your bitch-ass ex-girlfriend, Elizabeth."_

_"Actually, Lizzie's my girlfriend again," Alex informs me. "So stop rudely insulting Lizzie! What do you have against Liz?"_

_"She planned our breakup up," I tell him._

_He rolls his eyes. "Yeah right. Way to blame Liz!"_

_"It was her." I argue, but I know he won't believe me._

_"You wasted your time returning to the country club," Alex growls. "I'm not going to give you a second chance, and I'm not going to believe your dumb story. Just get the hell out of my way. I'm with someone else now, and you need to accept that and move on. You also need to accept that you cheated on me."_

_"I can't believe you're going to stay with your lying bitch of a girlfriend," I roll my eyes. "It's your loss to be with her, anyways. I don't need you, and I don't want you. I was hoping you'd understand the truth, but you're just an ass."_

_Alex ignores me and keeps playing tennis. He truly is an_ ass.

Alex went off to get food. Then I realize Toby is kissing my neck. I moan at his touch and hold onto his back tightly.

"Tobyyyy..." I whisper his name as he kisses my neck.

My legs wrap around Toby's waist, and he's holding my bottom in his arms as he plants s pleasuring kisses on my neck.

Now I remember why I'm so glad Alex and I broke up...

So I can be with Toby! He's everything to me.

My hands fly to cup Toby's cheeks, and I pull his head up from my neck so he's facing me. My lips fly to his, and I kiss him passionately.

Nothing is going to get in the way of my love for Toby Cavanaugh.


	7. Author's Note- Apology!

**Hi guys! To the people who read this Spoby FanFic, I want to apologize for how long I've been away and haven't updated this FF. I have been very busy with events, school, and activities like sports and music. My sports team is doing very well and we will be in the playoffs next week. We only have practice at later night now, so I will have more time to update when I get back for school, so I will try to post as many chapters as possible before my playoff week starts and I get busy. After that playoffs week, I will play a championship game with my team if we win all the playoff games. After the championships, I think I will be done and can update my spoby fic regularly. Thanks!**


	8. Author's Note Again!

**Hi guys, it's Javier (jperroso). I just wanted to let you know that I'm back on FanFiction! That means I'll be continuing "You & I" (which is this story you've opened right now!) I hope I will update regularly. I know I've been gone a very long time. I still ship Spoby very hard, of course. I can't wait to continue writing this story. There's nothing I love more than to write a little Spoby FanFiction. My school is ending soon, too. That also means I'll have more time to write Fanfiction. Thanks for being patient with me :) Everyone on this site is so nice, and I'm so glad to be back. I love reading, writing, and reviewing stories in this wonderful community. It feels good to be back on FanFiction!**


	9. The Perfect Night

**Alex's POV**

I can't wait to spend the day with Spencer... kind of. I'm trying to be as nice as I can to Toby. I offered him a job, too. Now Spencer can see that I can be trusted, and I _want _to be nice to all of them. Maybe she'll remember what a great relationship we had. I really miss her beautiful brown locks. I wish _I _could take Toby's place in that pool. I want to be able to cuddle and kiss Spencer, like she's my girlfriend! But she's not... anymore. I would do anything to take back accusing her of cheating on me. I know she didn't. It was my stupid bitch ex-girlfriend Elizabeth. She set the whole break-up up, and then I got back together with her after breaking it off with Spencer! When I found out, I was _so_ mad. I dumped Elizabeth the moment I found out. I wish I could fix what I did to Spencer, though. I should have trusted that she was a faithful girlfriend to me.

"Hey, Santiago!" Caleb called to me. "Step into this motherfucker. We don't need you to serve us right now. Snacks would be great, but you should hop in. What's a pool party without my man Alex? What do you guys say? Can Alex join us?"

"I guess it's cool if he joins us," Mr. Fitz says. "But, I'd like to get a snack, too..."

"Of course, Mr. Fitz!" I say. "That's my job- to serve you. I'll get that done before joining you guys, of course. My first priority is to make sure your time in this pool is enjoyable. That's the way Mr. Santiago likes it."

"Alex, you can call me Ezra," he said. "I'm not your teacher anymore. Let's not be formal."

"That's better," Ezra says, smiling.

"I'd _love_ to kiss you, Ezra," Aria Montgomery said, and kissed his lips. It was so weird seeing Aria kissing my former teacher. I guess I could try to get used to calling him Ezra, even though I thought of him as Mr. Fitz...

"If that's what you'd like, I'll call you that. Here's your snack, _Ezra_," I say, tossing him a bag of chips. "Can I get you anything else? Drinks? More food? I want to make sure you all have a good time! Business means a lot to my father. That's why I hired a first-class carpenter like this guy Toby Cavanaugh! I believe in you, Toby. I think you can do great things for my father. He'll really be impressed by your work. Best of luck to you when the project starts. I know you'll do great, though, so don't worry."

"Thanks," Toby says, smiling. I wonder if he's faking the smile. "You know, Alex... It's really nice of you to offer me this job. When I heard you were Spencer's ex-boyfriend, I'll admit I was jealous. But, you seem like a great guy. Thanks for being so generous, even if it is hard for you to be nice to me. You're really holding it together. You're a cool guy, Alex."

"Same with you," I say. "Mind if I join you guys now?"

"Join the party!" Hanna exclaims. "Can I get a Coke, though?"

"Uno momento, once again," I say, smiling.

"Am I troubling you?" Hanna asks.

"Of course not. I wasn't even expecting to join you guys. I was only expecting to serve you all," Alex says. "It's great that I got to see people I know here, and that they were generous enough to invite me in the pool. I'd be _beyond_ happy to get you this Coke, Hanna."

"I hope that's not sarcasm, because that was really sweet!" Hanna exclaims.

I smile and gently hand Hanna a Coke.

Spencer kisses Toby's cheek and says, "Thank you for being a decent person to him."

Well... Do _I_ get a kiss for being nice to Toby? No... I wish I did.

"Any more requests?" I ask. "Or may I join you now?"

"Jump on in, Santiago!" Caleb exclaims. "I think the requests are done."

"Great," I say, smiling. "I'm glad I can finally join in now. Double checking. Any more requests?"

"Dude, it's all good," Caleb says. "Just get in the fucking pool. If we want something, we'll ask you."

"Sorry, Caleb. It's my job to serve you well," I say.

"I understand," Caleb says, nodding. "It's cool for now, though. You can just chill for a little while, you know!"

"Thanks so much, guys. You guys are so nice to me, even though we haven't spoken in years!" I exclaim.

I dive myself into one end of the pool, since I believe I have permission to do so. I was going to originally stay next to Spencer, since we were the closest out of all these people, but when I turned to her, her focus was on Toby's lips. Her legs are wrapped around Toby's waist, so her feet don't even touch the floor. I don't even think they care to separate their lips to breathe, because they just keep kissing and _kissing_. I get that they're in love and all, but does Spencer really need to show off her new relationship with her hunk-of-a-boyfriend. Maybe she just wants to make me jealous. No... That's silly of me to think. She's obviously moved on to Toby, and there's nothing I can really do about it. I can fake a smile and be friendly. I'm not just here for Spencer, I'm here for my other friends, like Caleb, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Paige, and Ezra! They're all my friends, too.

But of course, Caleb's lips fly right to Hanna's, and they pull themselves into a passionate make-out-session. Just to my dismay, Aria & our ex-teacher Ezra begin shoving their tongues down each other's throats. It's so weird to see an old friend of mine making out with an old teacher... I just never expected Aria to have a thing for Ezra Fitz. He was our English teacher! I just can't get over that.

Well, I hopefully have Emily & Paige to look forward to hanging out with or something. Yeah, well I'm wrong. Emily's only focused on lip-smacking with her girlfriend... It's not weird seeing Emily & Paige together. When I was dating Spencer, Emily had already come out of the closet. She was dating this cute girl who moved into Rosewood. Her name was Maya, I believe. I don't know what happened, but Maya just disappeared one day. Spencer told me that Maya was sent away for doing something her parents didn't like. I still don't know what happened today, but I'm not here to pester anyone. I'm actually trying to do the opposite. All I want to do is catch up with my old Rosewood friends, and they're too busy making out with their significant others. Damn it, I need a new girlfriend! I can show Spencer that I don't need her! Maybe she'll get jealous and break up with that carpenter.

I doubt it, though. But now I realize what I am in this situation.

I'm not only the cliche jealous ex-boyfriend, but I'm also the third-wheel here. To be specific and accurate, I'm the seventh-wheel, since their are six other people here, but they're all occupied with their partners.

"Maybe I should go," I say aloud.

"No, Alex. Wait up!" Spencer calls back, before I can exit. Yes! Maybe she cares about me a little bit. She cared enough to call me back. She separated her lips from Toby's, which is a good sign. "I'm sorry. We should all be catching up, and not tongue-shoving down throats."

"Hey, I like tongue-shoving down throats," Toby playfully jokes, holding Spencer in his lap. He's sitting on the stairs beneath the water, but he still manages to hold Spencer in his lap.

Soon enough, the rest of the couples separate lips. Thank god! Spencer saved me. I love her once again. She's so caring and sweet. I can't believe I lost this amazing girl. Toby's a lucky man to have her.

"I'm so sorry, buddy." Caleb tells me. "I hate how easily Hanna can grab my attention. Her lips are just so sweet. They taste like candy. What could be better than kissing a girl with candy lips?"

Hanna smirks and smiles at her boyfriend. She throws herself into Caleb's arms.

"Well, I do have sweet lips. It's a new lip gloss I bought," Hanna tells him.

"Hmm. Well, I like this new lip gloss. It really adds a special flavor to your lips, not that I don't like kissing you without the gloss. I'll kiss you any day, any time. Even if you have terrible morning breath. I'll go through the breath to have your lips." Caleb says.

"I love you!" Hanna exclaims, and kisses his cheek.

"You're doing it again..." I say, biting my lip.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Hanna's just so irresistible, man. You need a girlfriend yourself. You're missing out on having a girl with sweet lips that are just so god damn kissable!" Caleb exclaims, holding Hanna close in his arms.

"If anything, Aria's lips are probably sweeter than Hanna's. Isn't that right, my Pookiebear?" Ezra asks.

What the fuck did I just see? Did Ezra Fitz just call Aria Montgomery _his Pookiebear_. I know they're dating and all, but it's just so weird to see him all lovey-dovey with Aria Montgomery! I always thought she had a thing for Noel Kahn, but guess that didn't work out, and she turned to the school's English teacher. All the girls at school found Ezra attractive. They thought he was the hottest teacher ever and everything._  
_

"No way! Hanna's lips are like kissing candy!" Caleb denies.

"We can always test it out. I'd love to kiss Ezra," Hanna smirks.

"Hanna!" Aria yells. "You don't see me saying I want to kiss Caleb!"

"You always_ could_. Who could blame you if you wanted to kiss the gorgeous Caleb Rivers?" Caleb conceitedly asks.

"Go die!" Hanna yells. "You suck, Caleb!"

"I was kidding. Relax, baby." Caleb says, trying to calm her down.

"Oh, don't blame _Caleb_. This is all your fault. You're the one who said you wanted to kiss Ezra," Aria interjects, a little peed off.

Okay, this is the definition of awkward. I leave the debate scene and head over to Emily & Paige. Maybe they'll be a little more... civil.

"Alex, it's great to see you again!" Emily says, smiling. "How are things?"

I was right. Emily _was_ civil. Hopefully Paige will be like that, too. Paige is a nice gal, I'm sure she'll be great.

"Things are great," I say, smiling. "I've just been hanging out at the Country Club and doing work for my father."

"It was so nice of you to put Toby on the job, even though he's dating Spencer," Emily tells me. "I thought that you'd be hostile towards him, just because he's dating your ex-girlfriend. You're a great person for being so great. And Toby's a really great guy, too. He's no enemy to you. He's such a great person, so I think you guys would actually get along pretty well."

"I needed someone to take the job, and Toby seemed like the right guy for this, so I took charge and put him on the job. My father will surely be pleased of his work. He seems like an excellent carpenter. I can't say I'm not upset to see Spencer with another guy, but jealousy won't get in the way of my attitude towards everyone. I can't let jealousy get in the way." I say.

"Alex, you are so sophisticated and mature!" Paige exclaims. "If anything, you deserve _better _than Spencer."

"Paige, don't talk like that!" Emily hisses. "Spencer's my best friend. Just because she's happy with another guy, doesn't make her the villain in this situation. Alex dumped _her _anyways."

"You dumped Spencer?" Paige asks. "And Em, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Emily says, nodding.

"Yeah, but I swear it wasn't a regular kind of break up. My ex-girlfriend Elizabeth broke us up. It was a complete misunderstanding. She made Spencer seem like this cheater. It's my fault for not trusting Spencer, though. I should have known that she was loyal to me. So I broke up with her, and I lost her. I dumped Elizabeth when I found out, of course. I can't believe she did that to me..." I sigh.

"Alex, you need to fix things with Spencer," Paige says. "She needs to know that you broke up with her by misunderstanding. She'll definitely take you back when she finds out the truth, and that you know what happened!"

"Paige, stop," Emily sighs. "Look, Alex is a great guy, but Spencer's with Toby now, and we need to respect that. Alex, don't do it. Don't try to win her back. If she wants you back, she'll come back. But she has a wonderful relationship with Toby, and she really likes him. So don't mess this up for them. You know you shouldn't."

"Em, I just feel like if the misunderstanding never happened, Alex would still be with her today. It's like this Elizabeth girl ruined everything for them." Paige says.

"Who knows? Maybe fate would have brought Spencer & Toby together anyways," Emily shrugs.

"You really believe in all that fate shit?" I ask, chuckling. "That's so fake. Who the hell believes in that?"

"It's possible. That could be why you're not with Spencer today. Maybe fate was trying to tell you that you're not a good match for her." Emily says.

"Oh come on, that's bullcrap. Elizabeth just wanted to be a bitch and get involved," I tell her. "It's just Elizabeth's fault."

"Fine, play the blame game. I guess you're just one of those people who doesn't believe in fate," Emily says, shrugging again.

"Come on, all that 'if it was meant to be, they'll come back to you' shit is such... shit. Fate is so gay and girly," I say, partially jokingly. "Now I can see why you like it. You're gay and girly!"

"Thanks..." Emily says, rolling her eyes. "You can go get me a drink now."

"Are you serious?" I ask. "Em, are you mad about what I said? Look, I was just kidding. You know I think your sexuality is great and fine. It's the way you are. You don't ever have to be ashamed of your sexual orientation."

"Alex, I never was ashamed of my sexual orientation. I'm gay, & I love Paige. I'm proud of loving a girl," Emily says, sighing. "What I dislike right now is your attitude. You're cocky and just... bitchy, I guess."

"Come on, I'm watching the girl I love make out with some new boyfriend of hers. Give me some forgiveness?" I plead. "I promise I'll make no more bitchy comments to you. That's done, I swear."

"Fine. And you also have to promise not to meddle with Spencer & Toby's relationship. Promise?" Emily asks.

"I promise," I respond. "I'm so sorry about what I said, Em."

"It's okay. I overreacted to it, anyways. You meant no harm," Emily says. "But seriously, I want a drink. What happened to serving at your best, Santiago?"

I grin, "Anyone else? I only feel like making one trip."

"Make that two drinks." Paige says.

"All these chips are making me thirsty!" Caleb exclaims. "Spike something good up, and something even better for the lady. Hanna needs the finest quality of drinks, Santiago. You better please her."

"Chill out, I've got your back. I won't disappoint. Do I have a drink preference?" I ask. "We have all sorts of drinks. Sodas, juices, water... You name it, we'll probably have it. You know my father... He needs to make sure there's the lowest possible chance to disappoint the customers."

"Fruit punch!" Hanna exclaims. "What's better than fruit punch on a hot day?"

"Your lips," Caleb says, and kisses Hanna again.

"Alrighty then. I'm on it," I say. "Hey, Spence. Anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm alright. But thanks for asking," Spencer says with an adorably sweet smile. I love that smile of hers!

**TOBY'S POV**

Thank you Emily for getting Alex out of here. Look, he seems like a great guy and all, but I know he still likes Spencer. He just keeps on flirting with her. I want to become better friends with him and all, but it just can't happen with him constantly flirting with _my_ girlfriend. I've never been this possessive of Spencer, it just kind of upsets me that she has a past with Alex Santiago.

"Why don't you join Aria, Ezra, Hanna, & Caleb's debate of which lady is the best kisser?" Spencer asks. "I feel like you don't think..."

"You think I think you're not a good kisser?" I ask, chuckling. "I don't _want _to participate in that debate. We all know who would win. Let's let them argue over that. Meanwhile, I get to be the boyfriend of the best girl in Rosewood."

"I love the way that sounds... You calling yourself my _boyfriend_!" Spencer exclaims.

"And I love _you_," I say, kissing her nose.

"I love you more, _boyfriend_." Spencer happily says.

I'd like to hear her say 'I'm Toby Cavanaugh's girlfriend' some time, too. It would make this guy right here _very_ happy. I peck Spencer's lips anyways, and pull her into a gentle hug. Poor Alex. He lost the best girl in Rosewood. You can't get a better girlfriend than Spencer Hastings.

_A Few Hours Later..._

The day went kind of well after that whole 'boyfriend' scene. Alex didn't flirt with Spencer, and Alex & I actually got along and talked. We talked about all sorts of things like movies, jobs, and my new job as Mr. Santiago's carpenter! I can't believe I got this job right here. I thought he'd be all hostile towards me because I'm dating his ex. I guess he's actually a better guy than I thought he was.

I grab my backpack with my clothes & Spencer's clothes. I pull out a towel from the backpack and dry myself. I toss Spencer her own towel.

"Thank you so much for dealing with Alex. I'm so glad you didn't make a big deal out of it," Spencer says.

"Why would I make a big deal about it?" I ask. "Alex seems like a nice guy, actually. To be honest, I had a good time tonight. And it's _not _just because I got to kiss you occasionally throughout the night, even though that does make any day pretty good."

Spencer smiles at me for that comment, "Oh Toby... Shirt?"

I toss Spencer her shirt, shorts, and shoes.

"Towel?" I ask.

"Yes, please." Spencer says, nodding.

I toss her the towel along with the rest of her clothes. I slip my own shirt on over my head. We don't really mind being fully unclothes around each other. Okay, we don't just go around without clothes together, but we've had sex once, so I'm guessing she's comfortable with it. If she's not, she better say something, because I'm going to drop my swim trunks in about a second. She's not the kind of girl to look, anyways.

Spencer turns around herself. I turn the other direction, so I'm not facing her. I drop my shorts and slip my boxers and black jeans on. I can hear a piece of Spencer's bikini fall to the floor. I'd kill to look, but I know it's wrong. I don't want to be that kind of creeper of a boyfriend.

She finishes dressing herself. We toss our swimwear in my backpack.

"Thank you. I actually enjoyed myself tonight. When Alex showed up, and I found out who he was, I didn't think I'd have a good night tonight, but I did. You were probably the best part of the night, though." I say, smiling. "I love you so much."

She pecks my lips.

"I love you too," she says.

I take her hand and entangle our fingers together. We step out of the locker room. All of our friends are already heading out, too.

"Ugh, I need a shower. I can smell the chlorine on my body," I sigh.

"Mmm, no. You smell good. You smell like that cologne I love," Spencer tells me, and kisses my cheek. She doesn't let go of my hand.

I smile at her. We catch up to Emily & Paige.

"Hey Em," I greet. "Shit! We didn't hang out today. Weren't we supposed to get coffee?"

"Yeah, but then Hanna wanted to go to the pool, so I guess we had a change in plans. Tonight was still fun, though." Emily says, smiling. "Well, I had a good time, at least. Did you?"

"Of course. Tonight was extremely fun," I say. "So can we reschedule coffee for tomorrow?"

"I can't. Paige & I have a swim meet tomorrow," Emily says.

"Oh. We'll find another time for coffee, I guess." I sigh.

"Toby, I'm really sorry. I'm not purposely refusing. The swim meet's really important, though." Emily says.

"I know, I know. Swimming's really important to you," I say. "I'm just bummed that we can't hang out. It's not your fault, though."

"Thank you so much for understanding," Emily says, smiling.

I say goodbye to everyone. I invite Spencer to sleep over at my loft. We're both exhausted, too. So she comes over to my loft, and we get dressed in some PJs. To be specific... _My_ PJs. I give her my shirt and my shorts. I always give her my shirts. Some day, I might run out of shirts. I have a feeling that Spencer's plan is to get rid of all my shirts so I'll be shirtless all the time, huh? My dirty girl. I love her.

She lays down on my bed, and I come and lay next to her. I put one arm around her and pull her close. I use the other arm to pull the string on the table lamp to turn it off. And with that, in only a matter of time, we both drift off to sleep.


	10. We Didn't Kiss

**Hanna's POV**

Aria & I are hanging out at my house. We made plans with the guys to watch a movie [Ezra, Caleb, and Alex]. All I have to do now is ask Spencer & Toby if they want to come along, too. Emily's too busy with her swim meet, and the same for Paige.

I pull out my cell phone and give Spencer a call.

_"Hey Han. What's up?" Spencer asks. _

She seems a bit tired. Maybe she just woke up or something.

_"Hey," I say. "Aria, Caleb, Ezra, Alex, and I are going to the movies. You should come."_

_"Alex?" Spencer asks, sounding annoyed. "Hanna, why the hell are you inviting Alex?"_

_"Lighten up! Alex is just a friend to all of us. He seems to be over you," I tell her._

_"Fine. I'll be there in a few. I kinda just woke up like ten minutes ago," she says._

_"Wait, where are you?" I ask._

_"Toby's loft," Spencer responds._

_"Ohh, I see." I say._

_"Shut up," Spencer says, chuckling a little. "I promise you that all we did was sleep."_

_"Whatever you say. You can invite Toby too, if you want." I say._

_"I'd love to, but he's got work today," she says, sighing._

_"Aw, that sucks. Alex can always be your movie-date," I say._

_"No!" she yells. "I don't need a date to go to a movie."_

_"Calm yourself, I was only kidding." I say. "Kay, I'll see you later."_

_"Alright. Bye." Spencer says and hangs up._

I turn to Aria.

"She's getting ready. She'll be on her way soon," I tell her. "Any news of when the guys are getting here?"

"Ezra told me he's picking Caleb & Alex up," Aria says. "So is Toby coming?"

"Nah. She said he has work today, so he can't come," I explain.

"He's always working," Aria says, rolling her eyes. "I wish Emily could come. Where is she, anyways?"

"She & Paige are at a swim meet," I say. "Damn, everyone's so busy lately."

"Okay, just because Emily, Paige, and Toby are busy, doesn't mean _everyone_ is," Aria says.

"Whatever, you get what I mean. A lot of people are busy!" I say.

"Hanna, do you have any coffee?" Aria asks. "I feel sleep-deprived."

"Yeah, it's downstairs," I answer. "Man, you sound like Spencer with your coffee obsession."

"I'm not coffee-obsessed like her! _One _cup doesn't mean I'm coffee obsessed," Aria says, rolling her eyes.

"Well whatever. My mom made coffee before she went to work. Hopefully it's still fresh from the morning," I say.

Aria heads downstairs to get herself a cup of coffee. I go downstairs and grab a cup, too.

**Spencer's POV**

"Tobes," I call to him. He's still in bed, but he's awake.

"Mhmm?" He says.

"Hanna called me. We're going for a movie in a little bit," I say.

"Aww... Spence... I have work today," Toby sighs. "I'm so sorry that I can't go with you, but we're starting a new project today, and I don't think I can skip. I can drop you off at the theater and head to work, if you want me to."

"I know you have work, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going," I say. "And that would be nice. Thank you."

"Anything for you," he says with a smile. "Can I make you breakfast before we head out?"

"It's alright, you don't have to do that," I say, shaking my head. "You deserve a few extra minutes to just rest."

"I insist," he says, getting up from bed.

He's still not wearing a shirt, which is a _lovely_ view for me.

"I feel bad... You're doing everything for me," I say, sighing.

"It makes me happy to do stuff for you," he says. I hope he's being honest. "Plus, I need breakfast. Making a little extra won't bite."

I walk over to Toby. He gives me a quick kiss.

"So... How do pancakes sound?" he asks as he pulls back.

"Anything is fantastic," I respond. "Even eating garbage sounds perfect right now."

"Mmm, someone's hungry," he chuckles. "Hopefully my breakfast will be better than garbage."

"Can we _not _eat breakfast?" I ask. "I'd rather just sit back and do _this_."

I lean in and kiss him again. I push him back down to the bed, and straddle myself into his hips, continuing to kiss him eagerly. To be honest, this is _much _better than breakfast. I could do this with him all day.

"As much as I love this, I can hear your stomach grumbling," Toby says, chuckling again.

I pout at him, "Look, breakfast sounds great, but... I wanted to just hang out. I feel like we haven't gotten much alone-time recently, besides last night. We're always with everyone else."

"I'd love to spend time with you, but we've got breakfast to make, and I've got work to get to," Toby sighs. "Look, if you want to hang out alone, I'm all for that. How about I pick you up after I'm done with work, and you're done with your movie, and we can just catch a break with some alone time, where I get to steal your lips?"

"Sounds like a dream," I smile.

"So you've been dreaming about us?" Toby jokes.

"Oh, shut up," I laugh. "Getting cocky, huh?"

"I can't say I haven't dreamed about you," Toby says, winking.

"Toby!" I laugh. "Are you serious?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Toby says, and kisses my cheek. "Now come on, the pancakes aren't going to make themselves."

"You're right," I say. "I'm coming."

* * *

**ARIA'S POV**

"She said Toby's dropping her, and she'll be here in a second," Hanna tells me, and puts her phone down. "Damn her! We're going to miss _The Great Gatsby_ if she doesn't show up. As much as I hate history and shit, there is nothing I love more than seeing Leonardo DiCaprio's cute-ass face onscreen."

"Hmm, Leonardo _is_ a cutie," I say, smiling. "The author of _The Great Gatsby_ and Ezra have the same last name."

"Fascinating," Hanna says, rolling her eyes. "Stop adoring such a stupid fact like that, and tell Spencer to hurry her pretty ass up. What could possibly make her take so long? Last minute sex with Toby?"

"Hanna, calm down," I say. "Sit down, and take a breath. She'll be here. We won't miss the movie. Plus, the beginning of the film is all boring-ass trailers."

"Yeah, but the trailers are the perfect time to cuddle with Caleb!" Hanna sighs. "Aria, do you not understand? Caleb will be shushing me throughout the film if I try to play sexy with him. Who could possibly _like _the beginning trailers? That's why I use that time to steal a few kisses before the movie."

"Fantastic. She's approaching outside," I tell her.

Hanna & I go downstairs and outside of her house, waiting for Spencer.

Both Toby & Spencer exit the car.

"Toby, I thought you weren't coming to the movie," I say.

"I'm not," he says. "I just came to drop her off. I'm off to work now."

"Bye-e," Spencer says. If I'm correct, I think her goodbye was _flirtatious_. Someone's in love... I've _never_ seen Spencer act flirtatious with one of her boyfriends. Not even Alex, and they were together for a while.

"Love you," Toby says, and pecks her lips. "I'll call you after work."

She smiles at his kiss and nods, "That would be great. Love you too."

Toby gave her a quick hug, and then got back into his truck. He started it up and drove off, heading to work.

"Okay, now that you're done flirting, we can finally leave to see the movie," Hanna said, annoyed. "The guys are inside waiting."

"Well _sorry_," Spencer said, sighing. She didn't seem too apologetic. "Toby kept insisting that he'd make breakfast."

"That doesn't seem to be a bad thing," I said, chuckling. "Someone tell Ezra to do that for me."

"Shut it, Aria," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "Can one of you tell the guys to come outside? They're probably dying in there, since they were kept _waiting_ for so long."

"Oh, don't be dramatic. I'm sure they're fine," Spencer said.

"Okay then... I'll get them," I volunteered, mostly because I wanted to see Ezra for a second.

I head inside of Hanna's house. The guys are sitting on her living room couch and watching some dumb YouTube video on Caleb's phone. They're all dying of laughter. Oh, Ezra gets along with teenage boys. I'm pretty glad he gets along with guys my age, though.

"Guys, Spencer's here. It's time to go," I tell them.

"The good part's over, anyways," Caleb says, getting up.

The other two get up, too. I allow Alex to go past and catch up to Caleb, but I grab Ezra's arm and stop him from continuing. I wait until the other two leave so I can catch a quick moment with him. Hopefully I'll get one during the trailers like Hanna wants.

"Aria," he says. "Is everything alright? We should be going."

"I know," I say. "I just wanted to catch a quick break."

"Sounds like fun," Ezra says, smiling. "Come here."

Ezra leans in, and we kiss. It feels great to just have a moment alone. I pull back, realizing how impatient Hanna is right now. Ezra begins to lean in again, but I stop him.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra asks.

"No, but we should probably get going," I respond. "Hanna's as cranky as hell right now. I wouldn't want to upset her anymore."

"I see," Ezra nods. "Come on, let's go."

He takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze. We then head out to catch up with the rest of them.

"Wow, Aria!" Hanna says, annoyed. "Thanks for taking so long. We probably missed the trailers, didn't we?"

"We're fine! There's still so much time till the movie," I say, rolling my eyes.

**ALEX'S POV**

Spencer's here alone. Did Toby bail on her? I overheard Hanna saying it's because he's busy with work. I'd put work on hold in order to please such a great girl like her. Toby should be more thankful for what he has. There are guys like me who would treat her much better than he does.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Is someone in a happy mood or what?" she asks, chuckling.

"Just excited. I'm just a huge fan of F. Scott Fitzgerald's work," I say, knowing that she's into stuff like this. "_The Great Gatsby_ is such a good piece of writing... I'm so excited to see it in movie form. It's hopefully going to be as great was I'm expecting it to be!"

"You're into work like _The Great Gatsby_?" she asks, a little surprised. "I didn't take you as a guy to like it. Toby's not exactly into this kind of stuff."

"How can he not be?" I pretend to be surprised. "Any real man would appreciate something as great as Fitzgerald's work. Speaking of Toby, where is the guy, anyways? I thought he'd escort you as your date."

"He couldn't come today," she explains. "He had work. He's starting a new project at Yardley, and he needed to be there for the opening day. It's work, and he just can't keep skipping it for me. That would be silly, anyways."

"Why?" I ask. "He chose work over you?"

"No, it's not like that," she says, shaking her head. "Alex, he's not a bad guy. He's sweet. He skips work all the time for me, and one day doesn't mean anything. It would be dumb to skip work for a movie."

"I never said he was a bad guy," I say. "I think he's great, actually. He's quite the guy."

"He is," she smiles. "I'm glad you get along with him."

"I'm bummed, though. I was hoping to get to know him better, and spend more time with him," I tell her.

"I'll ask him if he wants to, and maybe we could arrange something," she nods. "Anyways, looks like Hanna wants to get going. She's chewing Aria out for spending like a minute longer inside."

"I like Hanna. She's impatient, but her sense of humor crosses it out," I say.

"You seem to like everyone here," she says.

"They're great people," I say. "Especially you."

I feel such an intense moment going on right now. I wonder if she feels it, too. I feel like we should... kiss. I know she won't, though. Maybe I should just make the move and kiss her before this wonderful moment falls apart.

I begin to lean in. Hopefully this persuades her to do the same.

"Alex!" she yells, causing me to snap back into reality.

"Spenc-er," I stammer her name. "I'm so sorry. The moment was just so... overwhelming."

"Look, I have a boyfriend. I don't think of you like that anymore," she says, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. I'm going to go head to Aria now."

Damn it! I screwed everything up! I should have gotten closer to her before trying to kiss her. This sucks. Now she probably hates me, since she knows I like her again.


	11. It's Love

**Spencer's POV**

"He tried to _kiss _you?" Aria asks, completely shocked. "I didn't pin Alex as the jealous type. I actually believed that he had moved on from you. At the pool he seemed so cool about you dating Toby! I didn't think he cared."

"Well he supposedly does care," I sigh. "What do I do? Do I tell Toby? We tell each other everything... I feel like I'm hiding something from him if I don't tell him."

"You didn't actually kiss, so there's no reason to tell," Hanna simply says. "If this was happening to me, I wouldn't tell Caleb. Then again, we aren't that kind of honest couple who tell each other everything, so I don't really know."

"Do whatever you need to do," Aria says. "For the sake of Alex, I wouldn't tell. I fear that Toby might kick his ass or something..."

"He wouldn't do that! He's not some villain, Aria," I say, defending him.

"I didn't say he's a villain," Aria says. "I'm just saying that he might get pissed at Alex. They seem to be developing some sort of friendship, so if you want that friendship to remain, I'd say that you shouldn't tell."

"Then I'll be guilty forever..." I sigh.

"You're technically not lying to him or anything," Hanna points out. "You can just pretend it never happened. Alex won't tell, unless he wants your man to go over-the-top and smack him to his grave."

"He would not do that!" I say, annoyed.

"Look, Hanna's explanation was violent, but it's right. He doesn't_ have_ to know," Aria says.

"I pinned you as the type to tell Ezra everything," Hanna says.

"Even _I _wouldn't tell Ezra something as silly as a kiss that almost happened, but _didn't_," Aria says.

Caleb & Ezra walk towards us. Alex stands behind them. He seems a lot less perky than he was before we went to the movie. Did I kill his day by rejecting him? Did I make him feel awkward because I yelled at him?

Well, what was I supposed to do!? Let him kiss me when I have a boyfriend?

"Hey babe," Caleb greets and kisses Hanna's cheek. "Ezra, Alex, and I are going to jet off. Did you need a ride or something?"

"Nah, I'm going home with Aria," Hanna says. "But thank you for the offer, _babe_."

Caleb smiles, "Love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ezra smiles at Aria.

He says, "You know I have to get going with him, so I'll be heading off now. But if you want, we can meet up tomorrow and just hang... if you want."

"Ezra, I'd love to," Aria says with a smile. "I love you. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, Aria." Ezra says, smiling back. "Great. I'll call you tomorrow, then."

Ezra follows Caleb to the parking lot of the theater. Alex nervously follows behind. I can see his eyes flicker to mine. Ugh. I feel so bad for what I said to him. I totally dissed him. What if he doesn't even like me? He probably didn't even mean to kiss me! Maybe he meant it when he said he was just caught up in the moment. I feel like a total bitch now.

"Spence, you need a ride or what?" Aria asks.

"No, Toby's picking me up," I tell her. "We made plans to hang out after he finished work. You and Hanna don't have to wait up for me."

"Cool! Then we can jet," Hanna says, smiling. "I want to see if I can steal one more kiss from Caleb."

"I'd like one from Ezra," Aria smiles, too. "And Spence, good luck. You can do whatever you want about it. Nobody's telling you what to do, and there's no right or wrong answer, so remember that, and just do what you want about it."

"Thanks, Aria." I say. "Later, guys."

Hanna waves before she quickly jogs up too Caleb and begins attacking his face with her lips. Oh, Hanna... Aria politely takes Ezra's hand and kisses him. Alex follows. He must feel like he's third-wheeling. Now I feel _bad_ for him. I went from feeling disgusted to feeling bad for him?

There's only one way to solve this.

I need to get Alex a girlfriend. Then he and Toby can be friends without Toby getting upset. That's perfect! I'll set Alex up with someone who's an amazing girl.

A few minutes later, I see Toby's truck pull up outside of the theater. His window's open, and he's smiling at me. He waves at me, too. I smile and wave back. I pick up my purse and head over to the truck. I open the door and get inside the passenger's seat.

He gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm a little late. Boss kept me in a little extra to give my opinions on the blueprint," Toby says. "The first day went great. Everything's really coming together. Shit, I'm talking too much about myself. How was your movie?"

I chuckle a little, "It was good. There's nothing I love more then criticizing how the books are better than the movies."

"Oh Spencer," Toby chuckles. "This is why I love you."

I smile.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you at the movie," Toby says, sighing. "All your friends had their dates with them, and I was the ass who had work, right? I feel so bad about that, and I really wanted to make it up to you. So how's about that alone-time to make up?"

"Sounds good to me, and it's totally fine, Toby. It's not your fault," I say. "You can't control work."

"I know, but I still feel bad," he says.

"You don't need to feel bad," I say. "It was still fun."

"I'm glad to hear that," Toby says with a smile as he starts the truck up.

"Toby, can we talk about something?" I ask.

"Of course," he says, nodding. "You can tell me anything, no matter if it's the worst thing ever or the best thing ever. Whatever it is, I still want to hear it."

"It's good to know that," I say. "You can't get mad."

"I really hope I don't get mad," Toby says, smiling. "C'mon, just tell me, Spence. I love you, and whatever it is can't change that."

"Okay... Here I go," I took a deep breath. I wasn't planning on telling him. Aria & Hanna made it seem like the best thing ever to hide it from him. But I wanted to stay in an honest relationship with Toby, so I'm not hiding anything from him.

"Alex tried to kiss me."

Toby suddenly hit the brakes on the truck. His eyes widened. I know he's upset...

He's trying to mask it, I can tell. He gulps.

"Did you... uh... kiss him?" he asks.

"No, of course not!" I say, shaking my head. "I just wanted to be honest with you. I told him there's nothing between him & I, and he backed off, so please don't be mad at Alex. I just wanted to make sure you and I were honest all the time, and hiding something didn't feel right, so I decided to tell you."

Toby gives me a sincere smile and says, "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty more than anything in the world. This is why I know to trust you."

"I'd never cheat on you. I love you," I say.

"I love you more, Spencer. I love you more than you'll ever understand," Toby whispers. "I'm not mad. I won't take it out on him. I'm sure he meant no harm."

"God, you're so understanding!" I exclaim. "You're amazing."

"How could I be mad at you?" He asks. "It's not your fault."

He drives us to my place, and we head inside my house. We sit on the couch. We talk, and occasionally share a little kiss or two. I expected this alone-time with him to be more of a sexy thing where we unnaturally kissed for hours straight, but this was nice. It was perfect. It was _just_ us. Alone. Nothing was stopping me from being with the guy I love.

Things finally started picking up when he all of a sudden leaned in. This kiss wasn't like the others, though. It was more passionate than before. He pushed me down so I was lying down on the couch, and started kissing down to my neck.

"T-Toby... Bedroom?" I whisper.

"That would be nice," he nods. "Where are your parents?"

"Out. They won't be back until early morning," I tell him as he continues to kiss my neck.

"Melissa?" he asks.

"She's in D.C," I tell him. "Now bedroom. _Please_."

We continue stumbling up the stairs as we kiss, until we finally reach my bedroom.

**TOBY'S POV**

"Your shirt's a little dirty from work. Why don't we take it off and put it to wash?" Spencer flirts.

I love it when she flirts with me. It's so... hot. I've never seen this dirty side of her before. I'm _completely_ cool about what happened with Alex now.

"You dirty little girl," I tease and kiss her again. "Help me put it to wash, would you?"

"I would love to," she chuckles.

She begins fumbling with the buttons on my shirt and unbuttoning them, one by one.

"As much as you look cute in that little button-up shirt of yours, we all know you look hotter without it," she dirty-teases again.

"You always look beautiful to me," I whisper.

That comment earned me another kiss. She lovingly crashes her lips against mine before pushing my button-up shirt off my shoulders, and allowing it to fall to the floor. She starts pulling her tank top over her head as I begin to unbutton my black jeans, which are a little bit dusty & dirty from work. She wasn't wrong when she said my clothes were dirty from work.

She runs her hand down my chest, smiling.

"How do I have a boyfriend that looks like an overly-buff Greek God?" she asks, smiling.

I laugh at that comment.

"And how do I have a slender & Greek Goddess-like girlfriend?" I say with a smirk.

With our remaining clothing articles still on, we get into Spencer's bed. Now that we were in bed, we eagerly removed the rest of our clothes, and stole a few more kisses between.

"Do you have...?" Spencer asks quietly.

I know what she's asking, so I nod.

No more words need to be said. Tonight wasn't just plain _sex_. It was just as magical as the first time. It's _love_. It feels good to be so close to her. Sex is just... sex. Making love is different. And love-making is what happened.


	12. Awkward

**Spencer's POV**

Crap. It's morning. Toby's been here all night. I can recall the wonderful memories from last night in vivid details, but that's not what I should be doing right now. I should be_ freaking out_. My parents probably came home, only to see _this_! I was just so caught up with what was happening that I forgot all about my family coming home.

"Spencer?" I hear Melissa's voice.

She's probably coming here to confront me. Damn it. Wait, why is Melissa back? I thought she was in D.C...

"Toby!" I whisper. "Hide! Melissa's coming."

"Crap," he mutters. "One sec."

He rolls himself off the bed and hides under it. Smart boy... I quickly pull on Toby's shirt over my head, so Melissa wouldn't see me in my bra.

Just in time, though. Melissa opens my door, and gives me a warm smile. Maybe she doesn't know.

"There you are," Melissa says. "I just got back from D.C. Man, I'm just so tired from the trip. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be taking care of you until later. Mom & Dad had to head down to Philly for a family emergency, but they didn't want to make you leave school. Our uncle is really sick, though, and grandma wanted them to be there for him."

"Why didn't you go?" I ask. "I get that I have school, but you don't. I'm old enough to stay home alone and take care of myself, you know. That's what I've been doing for a long time."

"I know, but they just felt like you'd be safer with someone around you," Melissa explains. "Okay anyways, I'm going to make breakfast and then unpack my bags. Are you coming for breakfast or do you not eat now?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I say, rolling my eyes. "Give me a second, though. I need to brush my teeth. You can go start whatever you were going to do..."

"Okay then," Melissa says. She shuts the door and leaves.

"Toby," I whisper, "you can get back up now."

"Good. I was getting cramped down there," he sighs.

"You should get going. I have to get down to eat Melissa's crappy breakfast," I say, frowning a little bit. I hate to make Toby leave, but I can't get busted.

"Aw, I wanted to stay here with you," he frowns. "By the way, I really enjoyed our alone-time. We should have more alone-time..."

I smile at him a little.

"Anyways, I'll get going," he continues. "Love you."

He quickly kisses me.

"Love you too," I quietly say.

I'm lucky Melissa didn't notice the trunk. How'd she not notice it, anyways? Toby starts climbing out the window, causing me to giggle a little nit. He's so adorable sometimes.

I go brush my teeth in the bathroom and then make my way downstairs.

"Cereal?" Melissa offers.

"Has something changed?" I ask. "You're being so generous."

"I just wanted to try out being a better sister," Melissa responds, shrugging a little.

I take the bowl of cereal from Melissa and sit down at the table. She brings me a cup of coffee. As much as I'm liking this, something's got to be up. She'd never be so genuinely nice to me, so why start now? Whatever, I'll take it. It just means more coffee for me. Melissa's always been good at making coffee.

She sits down with me at the table, with a bowl of cereal & a cup of coffee herself.

"Spencer, we need to talk."

Oh, lovely. She's going to drop some bomb, which is probably the reason she's been so nice. What did she do? Accidentally run over Aria or something. Maybe Hanna. She's never liked Hanna's witty comments and rude-ish sense of humor. Wait, I know Melissa's no saint, but I'm sure she didn't do something _that _awful.

"Okay." I simply say, lifting up a spoonful of cereal.

I don't want to eat it until she drops the bomb, though. What if it's really bad? I don't want to end up spitting cereal everywhere because it's something that's bad. It happens on TV all the time! Spit-takes... Lots of shows and maybe even movies have them.

"I know that your boyfriend and you are having sex."

What.

And a few minutes ago, I thought Melissa was dumb, and didn't notice his truck in the driveway. She's a Hastings, she obviously could have figured that out easily! Damn me for not expecting this. But I'll still question it. Maybe she's just trying to accuse me of it so she can get me to admit it. Maybe she doesn't know for sure. A truck doesn't prove anything!

"Err... What?" I look at her, confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb! You're wearing his shirt, I saw him under the bed without a shirt, and his truck was in the driveway. I'm smart enough to put those things together and assume you guys are intimate," she explains her logic.

Damn her brains.

"So he's slept here once while you were gone!" I argue "It doesn't matter. That doesn't mean anything, Melissa. God. You're so... Ugh."

"You're still going to deny it?" She asks, rolling her eyes. "Look, I'm not going to tell Mom & Dad, if that's what you're so worried about. I just want to let you know that while getting intimate can be fun, you need to be safe. I hope you're-"

"Melissa!" I yell. "Can we _not_ have this conversation?"

"Answer my question. If you answer it, I won't tell Mom & Dad." she says. "Are Toby and you using protection? This is important, Spence."

"Okay. Yes we are. I'm not dumb, Mel." I sigh. "Alright, now I just feel uncomfortable sitting here, so I'm going to skip breakfast and go to Aria's house or something."

"Are you going to Toby's?" Melissa asks.

"No! He's going to work, anyways!" I groan in annoyance. "Back off."

"Oh, at least finish your breakfast." Melissa says. "I just wanted to make sure you guys were being safe!"

"Still uncomfortable..." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I'm going to Aria's for sure. Or maybe Hanna's... or Emily's. I really don't care, I just can't be here with you."

* * *

They're _laughing_.

What happened with Melissa wasn't funny! It was embarrassing and awkward. It's nothing to be laughing about. I can't believe they're laughing at this. What if it happened to them? They wouldn't be laughing much, would they? I didn't think so!

"Not funny!" I say, annoyed.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Hanna grins.

"Why'd you tell us, anyways?" Emily asks, holding back her giggles and smiles. "It was kind of obvious that we'd find it funny, so you made a bad decision to tell us, unless you _wanted_ to get a laugh from us."

"I thought you'd be supportive," I say, shrugging.

"Can I ask you a burning question on my mind?" Hanna asks.

"Okay." I respond.

"I think we're thinking of the same question," Aria say, smiling.

"Maybe," Hanna says, shrugging. "You have to be completely honest, okay?"

"Fine." I say.

"Did you guys actually have sex?" Hanna asks. "Or was Melissa just being a weirdo big sister?"

"Ooh, that _was_ my question!" Aria exclaims.

"Do I have to be honest?" I ask.

"Of course!" Hanna says.

"I know what that means. It means yes. She _did_ have sex with him!" Emily exclaims, laughing.

"Spencer! You lost your V-Card and didn't spill?" Hanna asks.

"Sorry, I don't go into detail like you do about your times with Caleb," I roll my eyes.

"I'm not surprised. Remember when they were practically having sex when we were watching that movie?" Aria asks. "If that was there first time, they probably would have been more hesitant than to go into the bathroom and do it."

"How many times have you done it, anyways?" Hanna asks.

"Once!" I say.

They all raise their eyebrows at me in disbelief.

"Okay, twice. But I swear it's really twice. Yesterday was the second time," I say.

"Now I feel sex-deprived. I really need some alone-time myself with Ezra," Aria says, smiling a little.

"Let's stop talking about sex," Emily says.

"Whatever. Anyone want coffee at The Brew?" Hanna asks.

"Yes, please!" I exclaim. "I'm starving. The awkwardness with Melissa made me skip her breakfast. I'd kill for a cup of coffee now."

With that, we headed to The Brew to get a nice breakfast.


	13. Meet the Santiagos

**Meet the Santiagos**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I finished our breakfast at The Brew. I wave goodbye to the girls, but then my phone buzzes. Weird. It's a text from Alex. Why the hell is he texting me, anyways? Well, I've decided that I want to put that attempted-kiss behind us, and move forward. Maybe this is good. I can begin a real friendship with Alex now. Hopefully he's texting me something normal...

_I'm really sorry about what happened at the movies! Will you please come over? I want to talk. _-Alex Santiago at 10:33 AM

I smile at my phone. Good, he's being a good guy again. I say goodbye one last time to the girls, and get in my car. I drive myself over to the Santiago house. It's actually a pretty nice home. Even when we were dating, I never had went to his house. We just hung out at the country club. I think we even made out in the back of a golf cart. Weird memories...

"Alex!" a man, who seemed to be Alex's father called. He had an accent, and goatee. He looked quite young to be a father. He seemed to be one of those attractive dads. "That girl is down here." Mr. Santiago turned his attention to me, "Sorry about that. You are here to see Alex, right? He said he'd be inviting someone over in a little, so I assume it's you."

"Uh, yeah. I'm here for him, sir," I say, nodding. Alex begins running downstairs. He smiles at me when he sees me.

"Gracias, papa," Alex thanks his father and turns to me. His father walks back inside. Alex shuts the door and comes outside. He stands on the porch with me, and his grin is still there. "Hastings, you made it! Glad you came. I didn't think you would after what happened."

"I don't feel like holding a grudge this time," I say. "I have to tell you something, anyways. It's important."

"Hit me up," Alex says, and we both sat down on his front porch. "I wanted to ask you something after. You go first, though."

"Alex... Don't kill me, but I told Toby about what happened," I confess. I didn't want to hide it. I hate lying so much. I know it only causes more problems. "Please, don't get mad. I just hate hiding stuff from him. It was killing me to tell him."

"Hey, don't think of it like that. It's not your fault. _I _shouldn't have tried to kiss you. Ever since I found out that Elizabeth framed you, I felt like an ass, and I guess I just wanted you back," Alex admits. "I just missed being your boyfriend. But, it's cool. Toby seems like a nice guy, so I hope he doesn't take it too hard. I really wanted to become friends with him."

"I know you did, and he did, too. I really hope he's not mad. He said he's not mad," I tell him. "I hope he meant it. I want you guys to be friends, not enemies. This is my fault for screwing up the friendship you guys had."

"Hey, we don't even know if he's mad yet, Spencer!" Alex says, and puts his arm around me. I feel too awkward to move it. "Besides, it's cool if he's mad. Don't get all paranoid, because it's fine."

"Why are you two guys so understanding?" I ask, totally confused. "It's just weird."

"Do you want me to yell instead?" Alex jokingly teases. "Anyways, can I ask you what I wanted to now?"

"Sure," I say.

"Spencer, will you be my fake girlfriend for a day?" Alex asks, dead-serious. Wait. WHAT? "I know, I know! It's weird. I know what you're thinking. My sister Florencia is coming to town next weekend, and she thinks I have a girlfriend, and she always shows me up. I just want to show her that I can get a pretty girlfriend, too! Florencia is coming for dinner, so if you could just stay the night... I promise I'll tell her we broke up in like two days."

"No way, Alex!" I reject it. That's crazy. No way in hell! "I can't fake being your girlfriend. Ask Aria or Hanna or... any other girl! Ask one that's single, maybe. Toby's probably upset, and doing you this favor will make him more mad."

"Florencia is better than me at everything, Spencer! You've got to understand after the way Melissa treats you," Alex says, sighing. I get it. Melissa can be a bitch. "Just do me this favor. I need it. I want a girl I actually know well, and all my good girl friends aren't in this town, since I've been gone so long. It's a short-notice, I know, and that's why I need you to do this for me. I can't have Florencia thinking I'm a loser forever. She needs to see Spencer. She has to!"

Florencia seems like a mini-Melissa... Maybe I should just help him. I don't have to tell Toby about this, unless it really kills me. He won't care... I hope.

"Fine, I'll do it," I say, sighing. "You have to promise not to tell Toby, though."

"Of course not. It's just for Florencia to see, Spencer," Alex says, nodding.

"Okay, I'll help you with your sister," I tell him. "Saturday or Sunday?"

"She's flying in Friday night, so come over Saturday night for the big dinner," Alex informs me. "She's bringing her high-class boyfriend from Europe. He's supposed to be _so _great. But you're better, so I need you to show her up! I know you can make her finally see that she's not the only one who has everything in life. I want her to think I have a girlfriend."

"Shh, I'm already in, so stop trying to tell me more," I say, stopping him.

"Awesome! I'll see you Saturday," Alex says, smiling.

* * *

At Emily's House...

All three of us sat on Emily's bed. We're discussing things we're going to do this week. Okay, I've already told them enough about my plans with Toby, so I'm going to tell them about the dinner with Alex.

"So Alex invited me to this dinner with his family. His sister Florencia is flying in from Europe or something, and Alex wanted to prove to her that he heads a girlfriend and everything, so he asked me to be his fake girlfriend for that night," I say, sighing.

"Fake girlfriend? What is wrong with that boy!" Hanna comments. "You have a boyfriend, Spencer. He needs to realize that."

"What's up with him, anyways? He's asking you to be his fake girlfriend..." Emily says.

"Nothing's 'up' with him. I guess I'm just the first persons that popped into his mind," I say.

"You know, Emily's not wrong. That's strange. First he tried to kiss you, and then he invited you for dinner with his family," Aria says, suspicious of Alex. "If I knew better, I'd think that Alex is just doing all of this to flirt with you."

"Aria's definitely got something there," Hanna says. "Spencer, it's no coincidence! Stick to your own BF. Toby's much hotter than Alex, anyways."

"I don't think Alex has ulterior motives!" I reject the idea. "I think he just wants help. I want to be a good friend and just help him out and help him prove to Florencia that he isn't some failure. I know how hard siblings can be. If you have a sibling like Melissa, you start to doubt if you can live up to them. I feel like Florencia is a Melissa."

Aria, Emily, and Hanna all look at me like I'm dumb. What did I do? Is it for trusting Alex? Whatever. I already promised him, so there's no reason to back out of it it now.

"Whatever. Caleb and I have plans for tonight, so I'll see you guys later," Hanna said.

"Same. Well, I have plans with Ezra, but I still have plans for tonight like Hanna, so I should get going, too." Aria said.

"I'll third the whole plans for tonight thingy. Paige and I are going to watch The Notebook. Paige has _never_ seen it before, so I just had to show it to her," Emily said, smiling. "Alright guys, later."

"Well, since I'm in Emily's house, I should probably leave, too," I said, sighing.

"Come on, don't be a Debby Downer just because we're leaving," Hanna told me, rolling her eyes. "Spencer, you have a hot boyfriend who's probably just _waiting_ to make out with you or something. Call him up and get yourself some sexy time with your carpenter! Forget about all this Alex stuff for just a moment, and take some time to praise the world because you have a guy like Toby."

"I guess it _has_ been a while since we spent some time together," I agreed. "Alright, I'll call him when I get home and tell him to come over."

* * *

_1 Week Later... The day of the Santiago Family dinner  
_

I ring the doorbell of the Santiago household. I can't believe I'm actually here. Toby doesn't know I'm here. I told Hanna to cover for me, so now he thinks I'm at Hanna's house. I just don't want him to know that I'm spending time with Alex after what I revealed to him. It'll probably give him the wrong idea, and I don't want that. It's better that we stick to him being secure of our relationship, because there _is_ nothing to worry about.

Alex's father opens the door for me, and grins a huge and goofy grin. I just smile at him. Everyone must already be in there and beginning dinner, or else Mr. Santiago probably wouldn't have known who I am. I just get this feeling that he knows who I am right now, based off of that tacky look on his face. He's still pretty hot for a daddy...

"_Excelente_!" Mr. Santiago exclaims. "You must be Alex's girlfriend. Welcome, welcome! Come in, come in. You seem like a lovely woman for my son already. Sweetheart, can I get a name from you? My boy still hasn't mentioned his beautiful girlfriend's name. Oh, I saw you last week when you came to visit him! I remember you, doll. I never got a name, though."

"Spencer Hastings," I greet him. "You're Alex's father! I remember you from last week, too. It's a pleasure to finally _actually_ meet you, Mr. Santiago. It's my pleasure to meet you, sir. You seem like a wonderful person yourself. I'm really honored to be here."

"I'm just glad you came tonight," Mr. Santiago says. "What a lovely name, Miss Hastings! I don't see a lot of girls with your name, which isn't a bad thing. Your name is just so unique! I'm loving it, darling. And please, I'm the father of your boyfriend. Please, call me Augusto. Augusto Santiago, and it's _my_ pleasure to meet you. Come in. The family is dying to meet you!"

I smile. 'Augusto' seems like a really nice man, actually. I can't even imagine the Santiago family being like mine. I wonder if this Florencia girl is even like Melissa. What if she's just some nice college girl or something? Maybe she's not as bad as Alex made her seem the other day.

"Isabel! This is Alex's girlfriend. Her name is Spencer Hastings," Augusto introduces me. "She's fabulous, my wife! She's just so pleasant to be around already. I'm getting such a good vibe from the way she introduced herself. I can already tell she's cut out to be our son's girlfriend."

"Oh, Alex! Your Spencer is so dashing," Isabel smiles. She gets up to shake my hand. "I'm Alex's father, Isabel. You seem fantastic. This is my younger son Miguel, and my elder daughter Florencia. I hope you get along with everyone in the family. Now please, seat yourself anywhere you'd like."

I smile at them, and sit down next to Alex. He's grinning at me.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"No problem," I whisper back.

"Dios mio!" Augusto says in shock. "My... Oh my bad. Spencer, this is Florencia's boyfriend, Benjamin. He's a very charming young man. He's just as charming as you are, my darling. Isabel, let's get the dinner out and let these youngsters enjoy their dinner. Talk amongst yourselves!"

Isabel and Augusto go to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

"Hi there. I'm Benjamin Longe, the second," Benjamin says with a charming smile. He reminds me a lot of Toby for some reason. They look somewhat similar. "Please call me Ben, I prefer it. Now, Miss Spencer Hastings, may I ask you just one simple question? It's been on my mind for a while."

"Oh sure. Ask away... _Ben_," I say, smiling at him.

"Why the hell would you choose to date a weirdo like Alex Santiago?" Ben asks, and Florencia and him burst out laughing.

Okay, so Florencia seems like a Melissa now... Ben looks a lot like Toby, but he's no Toby! Ben's much more of an asshole. Toby's not even 1% asshole. He's perfect and so sweet, unlike this Ben dude.

Alex glares at them, "Shut up, Ben. Shut up, Florencia!"

Miguel looks like he's five or six. He just sits there quietly, chewing on his fork.

"Well, he's a nice guy," I explain to them.

"You're out of his league!" Ben says, laughing. "Isn't that right, Florencia?"

"Everyone's out of my brother's league!" Florencia teases. "I'm sorry that I'm making fun of your boyfriend. I'm just so surprised you chose someone like him. There are plenty of other great men in Rosewood, and across the world, and you somehow ended up with my awfully weird brother?"

"Yeah... I guess," I mumble. I hate lying to them.

"Dinner's here!" Isabel exclaims, followed by Augusto.

What have I gotten myself into? I just want to cuddle with Toby all night...


End file.
